


쉿 (Shhhh)

by lauronfire



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauronfire/pseuds/lauronfire
Summary: Aquella fría noche de Navidad, Kyungsoo tuvo que convertirse en un duende de Santa Claus para poder llenar de felicidad a un pequeño niño desdichado.





	쉿 (Shhhh)

El pequeño Jongin despertó en mitad de la noche debido a la constante presión que su vejiga llena hacía contra su abdomen. Primero abrió un solo ojo, comprobando así que la habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, probablemente todavía era de madrugada, pero tenía tantas ganas de orinar que como siguiera tumbado en la cama un par de minutos más acabaría por hacérselo encima.

 

Con cuidado giró la cabeza y buscó entre la penumbra al chico que dormía plácidamente en la cama que había al otro lado de la habitación. Su nombre era Sehun y lo había conocido esa misma mañana. Sí, Jongin estaba durmiendo en la habitación de un niño que apenas había conocido ese día, pero por extraño que pareciera, eso no era para nada raro.

 

Los Do se caracterizaban por ser un matrimonio que no tenía mucho, pero aún así lo daban todo a quienes más lo necesitaba.

 

Los dos eran dueños de una tienda de comestibles en el barrio donde vivían, ganaban lo suficiente como para pagar las facturas, comer y poder permitirse un pequeño capricho cada cierto tiempo. Ambos habían creado un acogedor hogar en una casita de dos plantas y allí vivían cómodamente con sus dos hijos.

 

Pero, como he dicho anteriormente, los Do eran capaces de ofrecer hasta lo que no estaba en sus manos a los más necesitados, era por ello que desde que su segundo hijo nació, hará ya siete años, estaban inscritos en un plan de acogida para los más desfavorecidos. Como tampoco le sobraba el dinero a los Do, a ellos le dejaban participar mínimamente. Obviamente la asociación agradecía su ayuda y aceptaban que participasen en todo lo que pudieran. Por ello, desde hace siete años que los Do acogían a un niño o niña huérfano para que pasara la velada de Noche Buena y el día de Navidad con ellos.

 

Al matrimonio se le hinchaba el pecho de alegría al ver a esos pequeños llenos de felicidad cuando al día siguiente encontraban un regalo para ellos debajo del pequeño abeto de plástico que tenían en el salón. Siempre se esforzaban para que la sonrisa de aquellos niños fuera sincera y la más brillante del mundo entero. Por mucho que los Do daban, ellos siempre sentían que recibían mucho más por parte de aquellos pequeños.

 

Y esa era la razón de por qué Jongin se encontraba durmiendo en la habitación de otro niño de su edad, porque ese año le había tocado a él, tenía la suerte de poder vivir en sus carnes cómo es una Navidad de verdad, de esas que siempre salen en la televisión de la sala común del orfanato.

 

Con un pequeño revoltijo de emoción en su estómago, Jongin pudo ayudar esa tarde a la señora Do a preparar la cena de Noche Buena. Nunca había cocinado, pues solo tenía siete años, pero Jongin podía jurar que aquella fue una de las mejores experiencias de su vida; la señora Do era muy amable y dulce, y la cosa se ponía mucho mejor cuando Sehun aparecía para soltar unas cuantas bromas, provocando que a Jongin se le saltaran las lágrimas de la risa.

 

Sehun tenía un hermano mayor que se encontraba estudiando la secundaria, apenas le quedaba un año para acabarla. Su nombre era Kyungsoo, pero el adolescente no se dejó caer por la casa en todo el día hasta que la hora de la cena llegó, al igual que el padre, que había estado fuera por motivos de trabajo.

 

Aquella noche Jongin se sintió como si estuviera en una familia de verdad, como si los señores Do fueran sus padres y Kyungsoo y Sehun sus hermanos -aunque el primero no es que hablara mucho-. Era extraño cómo aquellas personas le trataban con tanta naturalidad, eran muy amigables y atentos, hasta se podría decir que cariñosos. Jongin se sintió muy bendecido.

 

Los señores Do mandaron a los dos pequeños a dormir temprano, con la excusa de que debían irse a descansar lo antes posible, porque sino Santa Claus no les dejaría ningún regalo.

 

Con gran emoción, Sehun y Jongin prepararon un vaso de leche fresca y unas cuantas galletas en un plato y lo dejaron todo en una pequeña mesa al lado del abeto de plástico.

 

Antes de subir las escaleras hacia la planta de arriba, donde se encontraba la habitación de Sehun, el moreno lanzó una pequeña mirada resplandeciente al quinto calcetín que colgaba del mueble de la televisión de los señores Do, el suyo.

 

Estaba nervioso por saber qué le traería Santa Claus ese año.

 

Pero ahora Jongin estaba aterrorizado. Estaba debatiéndose entre si salir de la cama e ir al cuarto de baño o quedarse allí aguantando el pipí hasta que amaneciera. El pequeño tenía miedo de que si se levantaba y de por algún casual Santa Claus se enteraba de que andaba despierto a esas horas cuando supuestamente debería estar durmiendo, este se enfadara y decidiera no dejarles ningún regalo de Navidad ni a él ni a los Do. No podía permitir que aquello sucediera cuando ellos habían sido tan buenos con él ¡No podía arruinarles las Navidades a los Do! ¡Pero tampoco podía arruinar las sábanas con su orina!

 

Muy a su pesar, Jongin acabó por incorporarse con sumo cuidado y silencio. Quizás si no hacía ningún ruido y se movía lentamente, Santa Claus no se daría cuenta de que estaba despierto.

 

El pequeño salió de la habitación sigilosamente y andando de puntillas, ni siquiera se puso las zapatillas de estar por casa que la madre de Sehun le ofreció esa mañana, para así evitar hacercualquier mínimo ruido. Por lo que Jongin se estaba moviendo por el oscuro pasillo con los pies descalzos, notando cómo el frío del suelo se colaba por las plantas de sus pies hasta llegar a sus huesos.

 

El poder orinar después de haber estado aguantando tanto fue un gran alivio tanto para Jongin como para su vejiga. Al terminar, no tiró de la cisterna y salió directamente del baño, pero justo cuando estaba a mitad del pasillo escuchó un golpe sordo procedente de la planta de abajo y un posterior quejido.

 

<<Oh, Dios mío>> pensó Jongin con el corazón más acelerado de lo normal <<¡Es Santa Claus!>>

 

Su estómago dio un vuelco y avanzó unos pequeños pasos hacia el filo de la escalera para asomar su cabecita morena.

 

Pudo ver que las luces de abajo estaban encendidas y unas sombras se movían reflejadas en el suelo a la vez que un suave sonido de bolsas de plástico y papeles de envolver rozándose entre sí, se escuchaba.

 

Jongin se debatió seriamente por segunda vez aquella noche. Tenía al mismísimo Santa Claus a pocos metros de él, era lo más cerca que estaría de él jamás y realmente no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad de verle. Pero por otro lado, si el señor vestido de rojo le descubría, podría arruinar seriamente las navidades de los Do.

 

Un nuevo gruñido se escuchó desde la planta de abajo, parecía como si Santa Claus tuviera algún tipo de dificultad al depositar los regalos bajo el árbol.

 

La curiosidad del menor creció en demasía, se moría de ganas por ver a aquél señor regordete y viejo. Sin pensarlo mucho más, Jongin bajó los peldaños con cautela hasta llegar a la planta de abajo de los Do. Aguantando la respiración, el chico de siete años, asomó su cabecita por el marco de la puerta que daba al salón, encontrándose dentro de este algo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Y no, no era precisamente Santa Claus quien estaba allí dentro.

 

Un chico no muy alto y que vestía un jersey negro de cuello vuelto, estaba sacando unos enormes paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo de diversos colores de una bolsa de basura negra, depositándolos todos debajo del abeto de plástico de los Do.

 

Una expresión de tremenda sorpresa salió de los labios de Jongin al darse cuenta de quién era aquél chico, llamando la atención de éste.

 

Con la sangre congelada, Kyungsoo se giró y conectó los ojos con el pequeño de piel morena que le miraba perplejo desde la puerta del salón.

 

<<Mierda>> exclamó en su interior.

 

Prácticamente había sido pillado con las manos en la masa y encima por el pequeño que sus padres habían acogido esa noche. ¿Cómo podía explicar aquella situación a un niño al que apenas conocía? ¿Cómo salir de aquella situación sin dañar la inocencia de un niño de siete años?

 

-¿Eres…eres un duende de Santa, Kyungsoo- _hyung_? -Se atrevió a preguntar Jongin, todavía agazapado en la puerta.

 

Justo en ese momento Kyungsoo pudo ver la luz para salir airoso de esa situación. Bendita sea la inocencia del niño.

 

-Sí. Soy un ayudante de Santa Claus. -Dijo lo más convencido que pudo, elevando ligeramente una sonrisa en su rostro, para que no se notase la mentira que le acababa de soltar al niño. -Pero, _shhhh_. -Se llevó un dedo a los labios para darle mayor énfasis al gesto. -No puedes decírselo a nadie, Jongin.

 

Ahora, más relajado, Jongin se atrevió a dar unos pasos al frente, adentrándose a la habitación mientras daba rienda suelta a su curiosidad.

 

-¿Por qué?

 

Kyungsoo dejó en el suelo la bolsa negra que todavía contenía unos cuantos regalos, pero antes sacó de ella un pequeño bastón de caramelo de líneas blancas y rojas. El adolescente se acercó al niño y se arrodilló frente a él para quedar a su altura.

 

-Porque Santa Claus no me deja decírselo a nadie. Si se entera de que me has descubierto se enfadará mucho conmigo. ¿Lo entiendes? -El moreno asintió con energía. -Debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie, será nuestra promesa.

 

Con una ancha sonrisa, Kyungsoo le ofreció a Jongin su dedo meñique para formalizar el trato. El niño no tardó en alzar su pequeña mano y enredar su meñique con el del mayor, sonriendo ahora mucho más, porque la felicidad que sentía al saber que uno de los hijos de los Do era en realidad un ayudante de Santa Claus era inmensa.

 

Tras sellar la promesa, Kyungsoo le dio el bastón de caramelo que cogió instantes atrás, y Jongin no tardó ni un segundo en desenvolver y llevárselo a la boca.

 

Una vez que tuvo al niño contento, Kyungsoo siguió con su tarea de colocar los regalos donde sus padres le habían indicado horas antes. Llevaba tres años ocupándose de colocar los regalos en la madrugada de Navidad, él mismo se ofreció para así descarlgarle a sus padres de esa tarea y evitar que los pobres se quedaran despiertos hasta tan tarde.

 

Mientras Jongin observaba atentamente al chico que supuestamente era un duende de Santa Claus, se dio cuenta que el vaso de leche y el plato de galletas que esa tarde prepararon con tanta ilusión Sehun y él estaba intacto.

 

-¿Entonces Santa no ha venido? -Preguntó en un tono lastimero, pues aunque sabía que iba a tener un regalo a la mañana siguiente, la idea de que el señor de rojo no se hubiera pasado expresamente por allí para dejar los regalos le partía su pequeño corazón.

 

-Claro que ha venido. -Kyungsoo lo miró con sorpresa fingida. -Él ha dejado aquí esta bolsa con todos los regalos y me ha pedido que los coloque. Ya sabes que esta noche tiene muchas casas que visitar.

 

-¿Y por qué no se ha tomado lo que Sehun y yo le hemos preparado?

 

La inocencia de Jongin era tanta que Kyungsoo se vio demasiado enternecido por el niño. Antes de contestar a su pregunta, fue a uno de los sillones del salón y se sentó, palmeando después su regazo, indicándole al menor que se sentara en él.

 

Jongin fue hasta él sin pensárselo y esperó a que Kyungsoo lo alzara para así poder acomodarse sobre sus muslos, esperando todavía a la respuesta con ojos curiosos.

 

-Verás, todos los niños del mundo le dejan algún tentempié para que pueda mantenerse con fuerzas durante la noche, pero obviamente no se lo puede comer todo. -Los labios de Jongin hicieron un pequeño puchero, viéndose totalmente decepcionado, hasta volvió a meter el pequeño bastón de caramelo en su envoltorio, habiéndose comido tan solo la mitad. -No te pongas triste, Jongin. -Con la diestra acarició el pelo del niño y le sonrió lo más cálido que pudo.

 

-Pero nosotros se lo preparamos….

 

El chico se veía muy afligido, parecía que se iba a echar a llorar allí mismo y Kyungsoo no podía permitir que la felicidad que Jongin poseía hacía tan solo unos minutos se esfumara así sin más. Se le tenía que ocurrir algo rápidamente.

 

-Pero sabes qué. -Suavizó su voz y buscó la mirada de Jongin para que sus ojos se conectaran.

 

-¿Qué?

 

-Antes de irse, Santa me dijo que para no desperdiciar vuestro esfuerzo yo me podía comer las galletas, aunque le daba mucha pena no hacerlo él, pero tenía mucha prisa.

 

-¿En serio dijo eso?

 

-Sí, definitivamente. -Contestó. -Entonces, ¿me das permiso para comerme las galletas? -Preguntó alzando las cejas, intentando contener la risa, porque muy en el fondo aquella situación le estaba empezando a parecer surrealista. Quién le iba a decir que iba a fingir ser un duende de Santa Claus para el niño que habían acogido aquellas Navidades.

 

Por su parte, Jongin pareció meditarlo por unos instantes, pero al final asintió convencido y con una sonrisa gigantesca llena de dientes de leche.

 

-Claro que sí, _hyung_. Te las mereces más que nadie. Has trabajado mucho.

 

Kyungsoo no pudo aguantar más y acabó riendo por las palabras de Jongin. Éste le miró aún más curioso, pero no dijo nada y dejó que Kyungsoo alargara el brazo para alcanzar el plato de galletas. Lo dejó sobre las piernecillas de Jongin y le indicó que cogiera alguna también.

 

En silencio, entre los dos se terminaron el plato y el vaso de leche, llenando sus estómagos por segunda vez esa noche. Jongin se veía tan sumamente feliz que Kyungsoo llegó a pensar que el tener que trasnochar realmente valía la pena, aunque solo fuera para sacarle una sincera sonrisa a un niño que no conocía ni siquiera de hace un día.

 

-Dime, Jongin. ¿Ya has pensado lo que quieres ser de mayor?

 

-Sí. -Los ojos del niño brillaron y le miraron fijamente. -Quiero ser como tú, _hyung_. Yo también quiero ser un duende de Santa Claus.

 

Enternecido por sus palabras, Kyungsoo envolvió al niño en sus brazos y lo abrazó, sintiendo un repentino calor naciendo de lo más profundo de su pecho. Nunca pensó que ser admirado por un niño fuera a sentirse tan bien.

 

- _Hyung_ , ¿crees que podré venir el año que viene a pasar la Navidad con vosotros? Me ha gustado mucho conocerte.

 

-A mí también me ha gustado mucho conocerte, Jongin. Prometo que haré lo que esté en mis manos para que el año que viene vengas.

 

A los pocos minutos de tener a Jongin abrazado a su pecho, Kyungsoo pudo darse cuenta que el niño se quedó completamente dormido.

 

Aquella noche la inocencia de Jongin le había sorprendido gratamente. La visión de un niño pequeño nunca dejaría de sorprenderle, la verdad.

 

Gentilmente, cogió al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo alzó en el aire para así poder llevarlo escaleras arriba. Lo acostó en la cama que su madre había acomodado en la habitación de Sehun, su hermano pequeño, y lo arropó con cuidado. Después se giró para comprobar el estado de su hermano, y al ver que tenía todas las sábanas revueltas y una pierna medio salida del colchón, casi le dio un ataque de risa.

 

Despacio, acomodó a su hermano y lo cubrió bien con las sábanas para que no se resfriara, cerrando la puerta una vez salió de la habitación de los niños.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Sehun se encargó especialmente de despertar a todo ser viviente que durmiera en esa casa. La familia Do y Jongin bajaron las escaleras a toda prisa, siendo los pequeños los más rápidos, claro está.

 

El rostro de Sehun nada más entrar al salón y ver los paquetes tan bien envueltos bajo el árbol fue digna de ser fotografiada.

 

En algún momento de aquella mágica mañana de Navidad, las miradas de Kyungsoo y Jongin se encontraron, cómplices. El mayor puso el índice sobre sus labios, recordándole a Jongin que debía guardar bien su secreto.

 

Jongin rió disimuladamente. Definitivamente, aquella fue la mejor Navidad de su vida.

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
